Manual operations involving the setting, removal and other handling of a utility pole for power and telephone lines have typically required two or more persons to apply pushing and pulling forces to the pole in the proper directions in order to maneuver the pole, for example, into or out of a hole in the ground. This is because prior art devices, such as ropes and cant hooks, are often deficient when used by only one person for this purpose. Even their use at the same time by several workmen or operators does not rectify all of the problems encountered with most prior art devices, especially when the utility pole is being manipulated in an energized power line environment. For example, operators usually cannot change their positions around the pole or release tension on ropes attached to the pole without losing positive control over the pole's movements. Moreover, control of the pole is highly dependent on the complete coordination of separate and individual actions by the operators.
The subject invention solves the aforementioned problems by providing a pole handling tool with an elongated handle that has several degrees of freedom with respect to an attached load binding mechanism. This tool can be easily secured to a pole at different heights thereon and operated by one person who can longitudinally pull and push on the handle or apply a transverse force thereto when the handle is moved to various angular positions with respect to the pole. While pole and tree handling devices are known in the prior art (e.g., see Smith U.S. Pat. No. 528,994; Shelton et al U.S. Pat. No. 951,341; Sedgwick U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,950; Shimko U.S. Pat. No. 1,805,381; and Swanson U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,577), they do not include the specific structure of the novel device described and claimed herein.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a manual pole handling tool for enabling one person or operator to push, pull or cant a pole in various directions while it is being set in or removed from a hole or otherwise being moved at a work site.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a manual pole handling tool whereby one person can apply force to the pole in different directions without losing positive control over the pole's movement and without needing to frequently relocate the tool on the pole.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a manual pole handling tool which can be positioned at a convenient height on the pole for enabling one person to set or assist in setting the pole completely into the bottom of a hole in the ground.
These and other objects are generally achieved in the preferred embodiment of the invention by providing a tool which comprises an insulating fiberglass rod handle that is attached to a conventional chain load binder by means of a handle sleeve and a swivel component. One end of the sleeve receives the fiberglass handle, and the sleeve's opposite end is pivotally connected at one end of the swivel so that the handle can rotate at least 180 degrees in the swivel. A bolt or other pin member connects the swivel's opposite end to the load binder so that the swivel can rotate 360 degrees. When the load binder is tightened around the pole, the swivel will permit the rod handle to rotate right, left, up or down so as to permit the application of pulling or pushing forces to the pole in various directions.